Halo
by FreakofMMH
Summary: Matt has the best christmas ever. ONE SHOT Matt/OC


Merry Christmas Mattybear! Thats all i hear when i wake up on christmas day 2010. I open my eyes and I see her. Calie, my girlfriend of 6 months. She's beautiful inside and out. She's been in love with me since she was sixteen. Yes, she's a fan. She is just an amazing person. She is straddeling me. I put my hands on her hips. She kisses me so gentle. She is so innocent and perfect. I love her so much. Im suprised how i fell in love with her so quickly.

We need to get up, we have alot of stuff to do. I tell her, She reluctenly gets up. I take a shower and I walk down to the kitchen and Calie is baking cookies. She is wearing one of my shirts, she has it tied back to show off her curves,and she's also wearing black boy shorts and some knee high UGG has powder all over face. Her hair framing her face. She turns on the radio. Taylor swift comes on, her favorite country singer. She starts to sing along to the song. I lean againest the wall with my arms crossed watching her.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I laugh at her and she hears me. She looks at me. She Blushes. She walks over to me. she puts her arms around my neck. Her blue eyes looking in mine. I get lost in those like a boat in the ocean.

I love you so much Calie,

She looks at me and smiles I love you too Matt.

We kiss and i lift her up on the counter and I kiss her all over. I stop before I could start anything. I dont want to lose control on her. Yes, we havent had sex yet. Im not pressuring her. I take her off the counter and she gets back to baking.

I look around and see cookies everywhere. Why are you baking so many cookies babe?

I know how you and our friends eat. Its seems like you guys always have to feed.

I laugh and kiss her again. As we go into another makeout session, Jeff,Shannon, and Shane barge in.

Do you mind? I ask my brother as i smack him up side his head. Shannon, Shane, and Calie laugh. They help themselves to the cookies.

Sorry if you were gonna get your groove on with Cal but its christmas and you know what we do every christmas. Jeff says with a mouth full of cookie.

Yes i know Jeffro, we will be ready in a bit, meet you there.

Alright, Jeff says as they leave.

I look at where the cookies were.

I told you baby, good thing i made so many.

We put the cookies away and we go and have the 5th annual egg duel on the property. It was Calie, Jeff, and myself againest Shane, Shannon, and Marty. We won this year. We go back to dad's and open presents. We go back home.

That was so fun! Calie says so we walk in the door. I put our presents in the office. Calie goes and takes a shower and i take a shower. I walk out and shes standing there in our room in a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit. It was white and red. It was a red bra with white fur. the skirt barely covered anything and she had a red thong on. She had red fishnets and white boots.

Merry Christmas baby.

Merry Christmas Calie.


End file.
